Killpower
Killpower (Julius Mullarkey) is a fictional British comic book character from Marvel UK. He is the partner of Motormouth and first appeared in Motormouth #1. Killpower was created by Gary Frank and Graham Mark. Publication history After his initial appearance in Motormouth, Killpower went on to gain a self-titled limited series. After that his series and Motormouth's were combined and renamed Motormouth and Killpower, often with Killpower's name appearing handwritten or scrawled below Motormouth's as if in afterthought, possibly as a reference to Motormouth's view of him as being a hanger-on. He, along with Motormouth, are set to appear in Paul Cornell's Captain Britain and MI13 in 2009.Newsarama 9: Paul Cornell, Newsarama, February 11, 2009 Fictional character biography Killpower is a genetically engineered super-being made by Gena-Sys Labs, secretly a subsidiary of Mys-Tech. He was made by the mad scientist Dr. Oonagh Mullarkey, using both human and animal DNA, as a form of expendable supersoldier, and designed to mature at a rapid rate. He was given the name "Julius Mullarkey" by his creator, and by the age of 18 months reached his adult size of and 325 pounds. He had a childlike mentality, but was not taught any morals and had no understanding of concepts like the value of human life. He took a great interest in guns and other weapons, the bigger the better, but regarded shooting people as a game. He was used as an operative of Gena-Sys (and through them, Mys-Tech) until he was sent to recover the missing MOPED (Mind Operated PErsonal Dematerialization) unit, and encountered its new owner Motormouth. She taught him that killing people was bad... the first he had ever heard of such a notion ...and he broke down crying, thinking of all those he'd killed on his missions. When Motormouth was shot in the throat, Julius used his innate mechanical instincts to repair her with technology, giving her a sonic scream as well as integrating the MOPED device into her body. Motormouth and Killpower then became travelling partners and adventurers. Killpower willingly helped Motormouth accomplish her goals, such as tracking down the creators of the MOPED devices. Killpower is one the few male sidekicks who work with a heroine, such as S.T.R.I.P.E., Ron Stoppable and Willie Garvin. Killpower plays an important role in the 'Mys-Tech Wars' though only his partner remembers the incident. Some time later, he becomes a reserve agent for MI:13. While trying to rescue Faiza Hussain's parents, he is taken hostage by DraculaCaptain Britain and MI-13 #11 and is turned into a vampire. However, due to his immunity to magic spells (part of why he was on standby to rescue Hussain's family), he is not under Dracula's control and acts as an undercover agent when MI:13 starts their assault. Captain Britain and MI-13 #14 Other versions Days of Future Past As detailed in "Excalibur" #66 (July 1993) Killpower is one of the few survivors of the anti-Sentinel front, the Resistance Coordination Execution. He follows the lead of Nigel Orpington-Smythe, a counterpart of R.C.X.. Motormouth had been one of the previous victims of a Sentinel attack. Powers and abilities Killpower has a combination of Human and animal DNA as well as "bio-occult conditioning" provided by Mys-Tech. He possesses enhanced strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, senses, and agility. He was shown shrugging off the impact of twenty tons of debris. He also has an instinctive affinity for all sorts of technology, a "mecha-psychometry" that allows him to use, repair and rebuild devices which he has never seen before. Killpower has received training in various forms of combat and the use of numerous firearms. Notes References *Killpower at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe *Killpower at the International Catalogue of Superheroes * * *[http://www.comics-db.com/Marvel_Comics/K/Killpower__The_Early_Years/index.html Killpower: The Early Years] at the Big Comic Book DataBase Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel UK characters Category:Marvel UK titles Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional gunslingers Category:1993 comic debuts Category:1993 comics characters debuts